When It's Too Late
by Scarlet Rose 11
Summary: All relationships have some rocks in the road. Making them bumpy. Well, the Shuffles have their girlfriends, but since this fic is how they lose them, then read how they lose them. Due to stupid mistakes ect....RR! 1st storynew auther
1. Chapter 1: Domon Loses Rain

When It's Too Late  
  
Disclaimer: I may be a newbie, but I know that you have to write a disclaimer so here it is: I don't own G Gundam, and never will. If the people seem OOC, then gomennasai. I only get the Cartoon Network ones, but am planning to buy the DVD boxed set. Enjoy this little story ^.^  
  
When it is too Late  
  
Chapter 1: Domon Loses Rain to Saette  
  
It was a rainy Sunday in Neo Japan and the remainders of the Kasshu and the Mikamura Families were stuck inside in the same house. Rain was sitting on the couch watching the rain slide down the window and drop on the lawn. Dr. Kasshu had to go to some important government meeting; after all, Domon did win Neo Japan the right to rule the Colonies. Domon was in the basement (possibly training) where the Devil Gundam was originally placed at, but now it was home to God Gundam. Domon had begged Karato if he could keep it with him.  
  
The living room was silent and Rain was thinking about what to cook for the guys. Domon had always complained her cooking was really bad, but what else could she do? Domon hated frozen dinners, he said they tasted like plastic; he only liked "real"food. Rain sighed and shifted her position on the couch and lay down on it she stared up at ceiling. Then, the phone in the kitchen started ringing. Who would be calling now? Rain thought curiously. She got up from the red couch and walked to the kitchen, she picked up the phone.  
  
" Mushi mushi?" Rain asked into the receiver, while sitting on top of the marble counter.  
  
" Rain? Hello." A familiar voice to Rain asked back.  
  
" Who is it"? Rain replied back, not trusting people who just said `Hello' without saying their name.  
  
" It's me, Saette." Saette answered with a hint of excitement in his voice.  
  
" Saette! How are you?" Rain exclaimed with relief, it wasn't Chibodee trying to hit on her again over long distance " It's been long since I've heard from you."  
  
" I'm fine thanks. I hope you are fine. I have some great news!" He exclaimed his voice quivering with excitement and happiness.  
  
" Oh, you guessed correct. I am fine. SO, what's your great news?"   
  
" Well, guess what? Actually don't! I'll tell you! I'm not infected with DG Cells any longer!" he practically shouted out in happiness, talking almost as hyper active as Sai Saici.  
  
  
  
Rain was about to reply, but Saette cut her, " And, also, would you want to come visit me? Neo Turkey has cheap airfares. And, I want to see you again." He said, his voice once again quivering with excitement.  
  
" Oh, Saette! I would love to! Tomorrow? Well, see you Tuesday!" Rain said excitedly, Saette tried to say good-bye, but he was so happy it was impossible.   
  
Rain put down the phone, got off from the counter and walked down stairs to look for Domon. She saw Domon fighting an invisible enemy. He was throwing punches and kicking at the air. " Uh, Domon, I have to tell you something.'' Domon ignored her and continued kicking at air. " Saette called me." Domon stopped midway at a combo of an air kick and a block. He got a p.o.ed look on his face. " And?" he grunted. " And, he invited me to go over at his place. I uhh, accepted and will be going to Neo Turkey for at least a week, because we want to try to work things out." Rain said while staring at the now-throwing -punches Domon. " Do you have anything to say?" Rain shouted at him. He just grunted . " FINE! I'M LEAVING AND IF SAETTE AND I GET TOGETHER, DON"T START MOPING AROUND! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE DOMON " Rain shouted. She turned on her heel and walked out of the basement leaving a dumfounded Domon alone. " Did she say Saette?What does she see in that guy?" Domon asked to himself while sitting down to drink water.He finally realized Rain left " Neo Turkey was not enough?Then, who's going to cook? I HATE plastic frozen dinners!But..hey! I'll call Allenby!I bet she could cook..."   
  
Rain packed up her bags and ordered tickets for Neo Turkey. She took her new and improved terrorist looking black "Honda Element" (tm) to the airport, boarded the plane and left for Neo Turkey. How stupid is Domon? He let me leave to see Saette without a word! And about the cooking, he could starve to death and I wouldn't give a single care in the universe! Rain thought angrily as she started punching a pillow that the airline people gave her (the whole plane ticket and free stuff got provided by Saette). Her partner next to her gave her a weird stare. " Uh, sorry. I'm angry at the greatest idiot in the world, Domon Kasshu!" Rain said rather loudly. The lady next to her nodded her head and gave her an understanding look. The travel continued. Meanwhile at Neo Japan, Domon was going crazy for food.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, how's the story so far? TELL ME!Do worry D/R fans; Allenby will get in Domon's love life.but he possibly in real life he sees her as a sister. As for Saette, I think he really wouldn't call Rain again, but hey! Anything is possible! Pleaz review! Flames are welcome, but don't exaggerate or be rude!!! Next chapter: I pick on Chibodee!^.^. Sorry if I made Domon act like an idiot. To answer some questions you might have, Domon was exercising. Until next chapter,   
  
-Scarlet Rose ^_~ Don't forget to review! 


	2. Chapter Two: Chibodee's Ignorance

BLEE BlaAHHH *ahem*Disclaimer: As usual...too poor to own G Gundam....which means I don't own G Gundam and the people at Sunrise do...waa ( thank you's are at the end...that is if you get there...)   
  
When It's Too Late  
  
Chapter Two: Chibodee's Ignorance  
  
Ah, it was a perfect morning. With the sun shining brightly and birds flying around and chirping their heads off. But not for Chibodee Crocket. The Crocket Mansion was in havoc, with people (mainly girls) running around, shouting at each other and turning the Mansion Topsy Turvy. But one person who wasn't working was Chibodee Crocket. He was hidden in his room, trying to avoid the evil side of his Shirley and all the havoc. Chibodee was sitting down on his puffy red couch, his feet on his unmade bed and reading one of his favorite books of the "Narnia Chronicles'', The Last Battle.  
  
The door burst open with a violent force. " CHIBODEE CROCKET!" A voice yelled.  
  
Chibodee stopped reading and took off his black framed glasses. Timidly, he turned around. Only one person could yell that loud.  
  
" Y-y-yes Shirley?" He asked.  
  
" THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU HIDE FROM US WHEN WE ARE CLEANING THIS MANSION OF YOURS!" A very red Shirley yelled at our poor boxer.  
  
Chibodee grunted and put back on his glasses and started to read once again, struggling a lot. " Why do words have to be so damn big?!" Chibodee commented, completely ignoring Shirley's lecture on his very filthy room .  
  
" ARE YOU IGNORING ME CHIBODEE?!" Shirley yelled while taking the book away from him, despite all of his protests  
  
" Couldn't you see I was reading?" Chibodee asked,annoyed.  
  
" Chibodee, I don't care if you were on the point of discovering a cure for cancer or if you finally found out how to pronounce ` apple' in a book! Just help us ready the house for the fumigation!"   
  
Chibodee's eyes started watering. Luckily, his reading glasses hid the almost forming tears. " The house is getting fumigated?"   
  
" YES! Cath discovered a nest of cockroaches, and we called the fumigators, tomorrow they come!" Shirley snapped.  
  
" But Shirl, I'm sorry." Chibodee said  
  
" Don't ` Shirl, I'm sorry' me!" She replied. " I want you to get off your lazy boxer ass and clean this pigsty you call your room up! NOW!"   
  
Chibodee sighed and rolled his eyes. " Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever you say Shirl." Chibodee said and got up. Shirley continued to lecture him on the importance of cleaning his room. Chibodee meanwhile was cleaning his room while muttering about Shirley under his breath. " Are you listening to me at all?! What did I just say?!" Shirley shouted when she noticed Chibodee hadn't answered her question.  
  
" Uh.I don't know?" Chibodee said innocently while holding a sock. Shirley got VERY angry. She hit Chibodee on the head with the hardcover book REALLY hard.   
  
" I've had it with you ignoring me every time I talk to you! If it's not you trying to read a book, then it's you boxing or watching TV! You NEVER listen to me! NEVER!" Shirley yelled  
  
Unluckily for him, he zoned out all this time. " Wha ?" He said.  
  
" That's exactly what I mean!" Shirley screamed and walked towards the door. " I've had enough of your stupidness and you pretending to be illiterate! I'M LEAVING FOR GOOD!" But she paused at the door. " And here's your stupid book!" She said and threw the book at Chibi's head and smacked him in the face. Chibodee got his book and saw Shirley run out of his room. After some five minutes, he realized what just had happened. Chibodee ran out of his room, down the stairs ( tripping over his feet and falling down the stairs) and accidentally knocking down Janet. `' Wha? Chibodee.what's wrong?" Janet asked. Chibodee stopped on his heels and helped Janet up. " Have you seen Shirl?" He asked a rather confused Janet.  
  
" Shirley left here already. She took a suitcase with her and called a cab. She just left."  
  
Chibodee stood there in shock. " D'you know where she left?"   
  
" Yeah, to her parent's house. Why?"   
  
But Chibodee ( who was wearing socks.) ran out of the door, while taking off his socks and running down the hot cement path, barefoot. He arrived at the gate just to see a yellow cab driving out. Chibodee paused, then started chasing the cab. Why you? He thought as he chased down the cab , no matter how hot and steaming the ground was. The cab started going down hill, Chibodee started running faster than he had ever done before. Then he started tripping over his bare feet, and rolled down the steep hill. " CRAP!" Chibodee roared as he stayed on the ground, he got on his knees. Why? First my Mommy and now you! " WHY?" Chibodee yelled Why? Because you kept ignoring her. You wouldn't give her any attention. A voice in the back of his head replied. Chibodee felt angry with himself. He hated himself. Chibodee stayed there until he felt someone put their arms over him. He looked up and saw Cath, without knowing he threw himself on her and started letting it all out. He cried onto Cath's shoulder. " You had us worried. You stayed out here for more than an hour! It's almost night." Cath was saying, but Chibodee continued crying. Cath hugged him and the two stayed there until the sun set.  
  
A Few Days Later  
  
" Chibodee hasn't come out of there for more than a week! I hope he hasn't killed himself." Janet said. The trio were grouped around Chibodee's room. They had been pleading for him to come out, but he wouldn't. Chibodee looked around his room. Clothes were strewn on the floor and on his magnificent bookcase that was filled with Shakespeare and other books. His bed wasn't seen over the piles of blankets, clothes, papers, books, trash that was piled over it. Chibodee hadn't even bothered putting on his red shirt, he wasn't going anywhere after all. He had enough! He walked to his closet, pulled out a clean shirt and jeans ( he was in his boxers) and his signature duster jacket. After he put some clothes on, he walked to the drawer closet and pulled out his black leather wallet and stuffed it in his back pocket. He walked out of his room, ignoring his girls and walked out of the house and continued walking. The calls of " Chibodee! Where are you going? Chibodee, are you okay?" Growing distant with every footstep. He continued walking where ever his feet would take him.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////   
  
SporkGoddess: Thank you. Yeah, I know Rain would NEVER do that, but ( I'm not gonna say 'It's my story so I could mess up the caracters) I decided to show the character's sterotypical side, like Domon never paying attention to her ( at least in the manga) and Rain always getting mad ( Manga #2) yeah, think I'm gonna go watch my taped eps. 49....but hey! anything may happen. So, thanks, I hope you don't give up on this story, it'd be great for you to come back. Hopefully the rest of the chapters will be more "in character" you know.  
  
Berk: Yah *laughs* of course Rain wouldn't do that, at all. But imagine, your Rain ( just pretend) and Domon rescues you and all that episode 49 stuff, then you go back with him and live there. Of course, you know his feelings. But if he doesn't care that Rain leaves, I think she would get pissed. AT least I would. And well, wait untill I post how Domon is dealing with a hyper Swede and no Rain for control....hehehe. Thank you, and hope to see you again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. IF it sucked, deserves to burn in hell, you know, then flame me!!!!! NEED criticism!!!!  
  
Thank you!!!! Remeber, if story sucked, FLAME ME! But don't write: You suck, you don't deserve to be a writer, cancel your account ect...Please?!  
  
Uhh, I think Shirl would never ever do that....but I'm expirementing and well, wouldn't Chibodee be illiterate if he lost his mother around three, and then became a small street kid untill he got scouted by those people that got him? He would have never have had time for school, training and such. And I felt like picking on Shirl. ^_^   
  
Till next time  
  
-----Scarlet Rose ~_^ 


End file.
